The Miracle of Childbirth
by Kaijo
Summary: Nanoha visits a pair of old friends, and discovers something odd about their baby...


**Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha  
The Miracle of Childbirth**

Xx~~*~~xX

"Welcome!" Yuuno offered, smiling pleasantly as he opened the door.

"I'm sorry I couldn't come until now," Nanoha apologized, stepping inside his house. "I thought I could finish the classes training trip before it was time, but I guess I missed out."

Yuuno's smile never wavered as he led his oldest friend into the living room. "It's no problem; we know how you can be with work, and those kids deserve your attention. Can I get you something?"

Nanoha shook her head. "No, I'm fine. Where is she? Can I see her?" She was a bit anxious, as the communique she had received from Hayate held a note of worry. [What did Hayate mean that I'd 'just have to see for myself?']

"But of course!" Yuuno replied, his voice dripping with pride. "And she'd love to see you, too!"

They detoured into the hallway, down the hall, and into the room that had just been renovated several months prior for the baby. Nanoha had been here several times, helping Yuuno and his wife prepare it, and now it finally had an occupant. Still, her heart rose in her chest when the door creaked open and she beheld the new mother tenderly rocking back in forth in the chair, holding her newborn baby

"Nanoha!" Fate whispered, her lips turning upwards into a smile. "Welcome back! Did everything go okay?"

"The class was fine," Nanoha replied, gently tiptoeing over so as to not wake the baby. "But how about you? You gave birth while I was away; is everything alright? Hayate seemed a bit worried."

"Oh, it was nothing, just a little surprise," Fate explained soothingly, practically glowing. "She apparently manifested a bit of magical lightning shortly after being born. Shamal said it was rare for someone's linker core to be active this early, but it's not unheard of. Would you like to hold her?"

Nanoha, who had been leaning over to try and peek at the baby's face, readily agreed. "Sure! I guess it's no surprise she inherited your magical style."

Fate gently stood up and handed the swaddling-clothes-wrapped infant to her longtime friend, who made sure to be extra careful; Nanoha didn't want to risk dropping the newborn. However, her smile promptly disappeared when she finally saw the infant's face, and a chill went down her spine; why did she feel like something terrible had happened?

"Is something wrong?" Fate asked as Yuuno came over to wrap his arm around his wife.

"Um..." Nanoha started to say, wondering how to phrase things as she glanced up at the beaming parents. "Is she, um... okay?"

"I know what you're thinking, and she's fine," Yuuno offered, his smile never wavering. "But some babies just have more hair than others."

Nanoha bit her lip as the baby blinked her eyes open and studied her new holder. [It's a bit more than just hair...] But she hesitated on saying anything more, as the new parents seemed perfectly happy with the situation.

"Anyway, they think she got her looks from me, just like she got her magic from Fate," Yuuno continued, chuckling. "You'll notice her hair has streaks of gold and brown, so she got that from both of us!" A thought suddenly hit him. "Oh! And one more surprise; she can say her name now, too!"

Despite the strangeness of the situation, Nanoha supposed she shouldn't have been surprised, but indeed she was. "Already! Which reminds me, you never told me what name you decided on."

Fate leaned over and gently tickled the baby's chest with her index finger. "Come on, be a good girl and say your name for your auntie Nanoha!"

Nanoha found herself holding her breath as the newborn began to utter several sounds. And then at last, with love and wonder in its eyes, the infant spoke.

"Pikachuuuu!"

Xx~~*~~xX

Author's notes:

Ferret + Lightning = ? (You can kill me now.)

Xx~~*~~xX

Bonus Ending:

"And just wait til you see the new baby carrier Shari made for us!" Yuuno added with pride, reaching into his pocket.

Nanoha stared, wondering how in the world they planned to get a baby into a small red and white ball.


End file.
